battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
True Form
True Form (or Third Form or Awakened Form for Special Cats) is the third evolution of Cats. True Form cats are different from Evolved Form cats because when a cat enters its true form stage, there is a change in health, attacking power and possibly abilities. Currently, only Normal Cats, Special/EX Cats (purchasable cats and some exception), and some Rares, Super Rares, and Uber Super Rares (with the 5.0.0 update) have this additional form. Changes in True Form Normal Cats All Normal Cats get an increase in both health and damage, and some get a slightly longer recharge speed. However, some get abilities: * Gross Cat: Strong against Aliens. (Inflicts 1.5 times damage and receives 1/2 damage) * Bird Cat: Might reduce Angel attack power. (20%) * Fish Cat: Gains chance to Critical Hit. (2%) * Titan Cat: Might knock back all enemies except Metal. (30%) Special/EX Cats *Actress Cat: Increased attack rate and higher health. *Kung Fu Cat: Increased attack range and damage. *Mr.: Increased movement speed. *Bondage Cat: Increased health and gains chance to survive a lethal strike. (50%) *Dom Cat: Strong against Red and Black enemies, and faster attack speed. *Cats in a Box: Decreased movement speed but increased attack range and gains chance to weaken Black enemies. (50%) *Panties Cat: Gains area attack. *Tricycle Cat: Decreased summoning cost. (50%) *Ninja Cat: Slightly decreased movement speed but decreased summoning cost. (25%) *Zombie Cat: Gains area attack. *Samurai Cat: Might slow the movement of all enemies except Metal. (10%) *Sumo Cat: Increased movement speed. *Boogie Cat: Might knock back all enemies except Metal. (5%) *Skirt Cat: Increased attack rate. *Hikakin: Appearance change. *Magical Healer: Gains area attack. *Valkyrie Cat: Might stop the movement of all enemies except Metal. (35%) *Bahamut Cat: Much faster speed and attack rate, but decreased range. Rare Cats *Droid Cat: Decreased recharging time. *Adult Cat: Ranged attacks. *Evil Cat: Decreased cost. (50%) *Doll Cats: Does a level 1 Shockwave. (100%) *Maiden Cat: Increased health. *Pirate Cat: Increased chance of knock back, increased range, and increased defense. *Viking Cat: Greatly increased defense and gives area attack. *Fortune Teller Cat: Increases defense and gives a greater chance to knock back floating enemies. Super Rare Cats * Bath Cat: Increases defense and attack speed. * Bodhisattva Cat: Increases range and gives it a chance to weaken floating enemies. * Crazed Cat: Increase in speed, attack power, and health. * Crazed Tank Cat: Increases speed and health. * Crazed Axe Cat: Attack power and health increased. * Crazed Gross Cat: Increase in shockwave level and stamina. * Crazed Cow Cat: Greatly increases movement speed. * Crazed Bird Cat: Range is increased, as well as attack power. * Crazed Fish Cat: Increase in attack power and health. * Crazed Lizard Cat: Range and attack power increases. * Crazed Titan Cat: Increase in stamina and chance of shockwave. Uber Rare Cats True Form for Uber Rare Cats will be added in Nyanko Daisensou 5.0 (possibly The Battle Cats 4.0). Some of the borders of true forms have been revealed for the Dynamites, Nekoluga clan, Dark Heroes, Galaxy Gals and Sengoku Wargods Vajiras. From http://www.ponos.co.jp/iphone/jp/appli/battlecats/event/update5.html, the true forms of: Nekoluga, Akira, Windy, Thundia, Lesser Demon, Momotaro, Baby Cat, Ice Cat, Maeda Keiji and Megidora can be seen. *Nekoluga: Gains the ability to stop all enemies except Metal. *Ice Cat: Increase in health and range - 100% chance to freeze Red enemies! *Lesser Demon Cat: Greatly increases attack power and stamina. *Baby Cat: Better health and range - able to release level 2 shockwaves! *Maeda Keiji: Increase in health, range, attack speed, triggers greater attack power at 50% health, and gains immunity to shockwaves! *Megidora: Increase in defense, movement speed, attack power and range. *Windy: Granted higher attack power, health, range, speed, and shockwave immunity! *Thundia: Increases attack power, stamina, range, and movement speed. *Momotaro: Raised attack power, defense, range, speed, and chance to stop Red and Angel enemies! *Akira: Strong against Alien enemies and granted immunity to shockwaves! True Forms can be unlocked by collecting enough Actinidia (マタタビ, matatabi, Actinidia Polygama), Actinidia will available in future Event Stages. :Note: The odor of Actinidia Polygama causes a cat to stimulant. How to unlock True Forms Trivia *Hikakin is the first Serial Code Cat to have true form upgrade. **This is the first cat that does not have its enemy counterpart and its own awakened stage. *Droid Cat is the first Rare-class cat and the first Collaboration Event cat to have a true form upgrade. Category:Game Features